


Overtagged Drawfee Drabble

by xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx (AnnabethBlack)



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel! Caldwell, Angel! Nathan, Angels, Author Angst, Christianity, Comedy, Comedy Gold, Crack Fic, Creation, Creation of the platypus, Drabble, Eggs, Fanon, Finally, God - Freeform, Grabbing, Grin - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, Jokes, M/M, Mammals, No Angst, No Conflict, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, OMG I am so random X3, Oneshot, Platypus, Platypuses, Please read, Religion, Smile, adding to the drawfee fandom, angel boyfriends, angels kissing, animal design, animal mash up, beaver - Freeform, beaver tail, but should be canon, creation of life, did I use that one already?, divine beings, divine scrolls, duck bill, eggs (mentioned), genius kiss, genius nathan, god plays favourites, gotta pick up my kid from daycare, great ideas, heavenly inspired, heavenly scrolls, heavily inspired, holy smokes, holy smooches, how long does tagging take?, is this enough yet?, it's probably platonic tho, jake young is amazing, join the drawfee discord server, lol, mammals laying eggs, marry me jake, mischevious grinning, needs more tags, number one drawfee fan, omg yes they kiss, only 100 words, platonic kiss, platypi?, sans lemons, seagull - Freeform, seagulls - Freeform, that's cute, the divine - Freeform, they have a subreddit too, they kiss though, what if, what if but?, wrote this on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx
Summary: This fandom needs more work.It needs more Caldwell and Nathan. It needs more seagulls!





	Overtagged Drawfee Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



“Okay, that’s the seagull made. What does God want us to design next?” God’s favourite angel Caldwell asked.

“Something called a…” God’s favourite animal designer Nathan squinted at the heavenly scroll. “Platypus?”

“What the ding dang is that?” Caldwell asked, taking the scroll from Nathan to read it himself.

“Here me out: what if a square mamal but we gave it a duck bill and it laid eggs?” Nathan grinned mischeviously.

“Nathan, you genius!” Caldwell grabbed Nathan and planted a sloppy kiss on each cheek. “Do me a favour and put a fucked-up beaver tail on that bad boy though.” 


End file.
